


A Wedding Gift

by AlexHunt



Category: America's Most Eligible (Visual Novels), Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: A short drabble for a kindness prompt. Chadley Fortnum offers Alex and Thomas Hunt a wedding gift.





	A Wedding Gift

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Close your eyes and open your hand,” Chadley directed Alex, who did as she was told. Chadley placed two pennies in her hand. “Now open your eyes.” Chadley was grinning ear to ear as if he had just given Alex and Thomas the best wedding gift.

Alex looked down at her hand curiously. “These are so…”

Thomas frowned, his eyes narrowing at Chadley as he intently tried to understand the sentiment.

“I heard people saying we were supposed to give the bride and groom our two cents for a happy marriage, so I came right over,” Chadley explained quite delighted in himself.

“That’s not what–” Thomas started to criticize before Alex elbowed him, ever so gracefully, in the side.

“Thank you, Chadley. What a kind and thoughtful gift,” Alex offered, holding the pennies carefully in her hand.

“If I give you more than two cents will your marriage be extra happy?” Chadley wondered. “I can go find more pennies!”

“No, these are perfect, Chadley. Thank you,” Alex insisted, biting her lip trying to stifle her laughter.


End file.
